A Christmas Victor
by sansaoswald
Summary: Nobody wants to do the stupid Secret Santa assignment, but Erin Sikowitz won't stand for it. She forces her entire class to participate or they have to do the horrid Christmas Yodeling on Christmas Eve with her./or !GenderSwap!


The musical bell rang and students filed into their classrooms. As usual Ms. Erin Sikowitz was a few minutes late, so many of the students were out of their seats and talking to their classmates. The classroom oozed out the Christmas spirit, with the bells, and the ornaments, and the decorations all over the place. It was obvious everybody was ready for Christmas.

Carter- or _Car_ for short- Valentine stood off to the side with three girls, obliviously flirting and laughing. He nudged one of the girl's in the rib with his elbow and chuckled. Car was always on the short side. He was under six foot but pretty much muscles when you think about it. One of the girls giggled flirtatiously, trying to get attention of the flirty, naive boy with short black hair, olive skin, brown eyes and a dimple on the left side of his cheek.

The door by the stage opened and stepped in was the much taller Ruby Shapiro. Ruby adjusted the thin glasses on the bridge of her nose with one hand, making sure not to drop her pupp- er, small _friend _Roxie. Ruby turned hopefully to Car, hoping the cute Car would notice her.

Car turned from the three girls to greet the awkward Ruby. "Hi Ruby! Nice Santa suit!" He said cheerfully to his friend, who was indeed wearing a big red sweat-juicing suit.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Ruby said happily.

"Yeah, I think the boy would have liked it better if you dressed like a '_Ho Ho Ho'_!" Ruby's sassy brunette _friend_, Roxie laughed from Ruby's arms.

"Roxie!" Ruby exclaimed, a soft pink dancing around her pasty skin.

Car laughed loudly, doing one slight jump from laughter. A good kind of laughter. Not like laughing at Ruby. Ruby hoped.

Suddenly, in came there barefoot teacher, Erin Sikowitz, with blonde hair with easily noticeable gray hairs. "Sit down lovers of ice cream and short sleeves."

"I do love short sleeves!" Car announced happily, sitting down on the blue plastic chair.

"You know what I love?" Jay West said, entering the room and sitting down next to his sleeping girlfriend, Becca Oliver. He had his usual black attire, matching his dark brown hair and blue eyes, and cup of coffee from _Jet Brew_, the coffee shop near Hollywood Arts. "Punching dudes with Christmas sweaters on."

Car laughed loudly, slapping his thigh. He tugged the sleeve of his new sweater that practically screamed "Christmas!" His eyes widened and he looked up in horror and realization.

"Now, Jay, don't be a Christmas grunge." Erin said.

"Ha! That's my word." Roxie commented.

At the second, both bickering, Andrea Harris and Victor Vega entered the room.

"Andrea, it's not that big of the deal! You still passed!" Victor said, dropping his book bag on the floor and sitting down in the last row.

"No! No, No, NO!" Andre exclaimed, placing her face in her arms.

After that, followed an awkward silence. Until, Ruby turned around and faced Andre. "Ho Ho Ho and Jingle Bells!"

Andre glared at Ruby, before grabbing Ruby's chair and tipping it forward, pushing Ruby to the ground.

"I bet that jingled her bells." Jay commented.

Andrea shooked her head. "I'm sorry Ruby. I really am. But all of y'all can keep your Christmas spirit to yourselves."

"Andrea, you gotta a beef with Christmas?" Erin asked.

"I love Christmas beef! My sister steals beef from a butcher every year and-"

"Car!" Jay exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, why is it so loud!" A sleepy Becca said from her arms. She lifted her head slightly, showing her tanned face with brown eyes and a long mop of straight black hair. "You woke me up!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Erin said sarcastically. "Becca, would you like me to buy you a bed full of coconut scented Egyptian Cotton covers?" She got off from the mini stage and picked up the chair, which Ruby was sitting on before she moved next to Jay.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." Becca buried her head in her arms and resumed to sleep uncomfortably on the blue plastic chair.

Erin shook her head, and got on the stage again. "Now, before I get my _Wahka!_-" Erin jerked her arm, "Teacher on, Andrea, why the sourpuss?"

"Yeah, why the sourpuss?" Roxie copied.

"I don't want to talk about." Andre said glumly.

Victor sighed and stood up. "Andrea wrote a Christmas song for her Creative Music Class-"

Andrea let out a moan.

"And it was a really great song!" Victor assured Andrea. "But her teacher gave her-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Andrea snapped.

Victor held his hand out in defense and sat down again.

"I got a D!" Andrea burst out. "Ah, I said it out loud!"

"A D?" Erin asked surprised.

Andrea nodded. "I've always gotten an A in music! How do I get from an A to a D!"

"Happen to Becca in eighth grade." Jay said slyly, taking a big swig of coffee.

Both Roxie and Ruby let out a laugh, along with Car.

"Well, I'm really sorry Andrea." Erin said. She got off the stage once again and went up to Becca. "HEY!"

Becca woke with a star, sending her long black hair flying behind her, slightly hitting Jay in the face.

Erin brought a chair and sat in it. "Why Becky so sleepy?" She said, with a sweet tone, as if interested.

"There's a little cricket in my RV, and it chirps _all day long_." Becca sighed, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind hear ear.

"Why don't you call a bug killer?" Jay asked Becca, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"There called _exterminators_." Victor reminded Jay.

"Yeah, and lets just skinny dip in a baby pool full of caramel?" Jay said rolling his eyes.

"Can we?" Roxie asked.

At that moment, Sidney Van Cleef entered the room, holding a PearPad, looking vacant and weird as usual with her thick glasses and mop of strawberry blonde hair. "Hi Ms. Sikowitz. I have your Hollywood Arts Secret Santa assignment."

"Oh!" Erin squealed. "Tell me! Who am I buying a gift for!" She stood up and ran to the door, grabbing the PearPad and reading. "Court Van Cleef! That kid's a freaky little weirdo!"

Sidney blinked. "That's my little brother."

"I know! I don't know why your parents didn't stop with you!" Erin said, thrusting the PearPad back into the girl's arm and slamming the door.

She turned to her students, with a distressed look on her face. "Can I please switch with one of you?"

The students heads all turned to different direction, avoiding eye contact with the teacher.

"Please!" Erin begged. "Victor!" He rushed towards the boy's chair. "Switch with me and I'll give you ham!"

Victor warily looked at the teacher. "I actually didn't sign up for that Secret Santa thing."

"WHAT! Did any of you sign up for that?" Erin asked the class.

Choruses of 'no's filled the room. "None of us did." Andrea said, annoyed.

"Yeah Sikowitz, why should we buy stuff for random idiots." Jay replied, bitterness in his tone.

"Yeah. They could be freaks." Roxie added.

"Hmm…" Erin simply said, walking up to the stage and facing the board.

"I don't like when he says 'Hmm…'" Car said with fear in his voice.

"I do." Jay said bluntly.

Erin whipped around and faced the class. "You kids need to eat a bag full of Christmas coconuts filled with Christmas Spirit. As the person who control your little Britney Spears's loving brain, I command all of you to participate in the Secret Santa project"

"Ew." Jay groaned.

"Hold your teenage whines! I expect you to give very fun, very good gifts!" Erin commanded.

"Or else what?" Jay challenged the teacher.

Erin glared at the boy for a moment before getting into his face. "Whoever gives the worst gift… must go Christmas Yodeling with me on Christmas Eve."

The class let out groans. "Wait." Victor asked, confused. "What's Christmas Yodeling?"

"Victor!"

"No!"

"Don't ask him that!"

The students groaned at the boy's idiot remark but were droned out when Erin begin yodeling in a pitchy voice. "YODEL-AY YODEL HAY HO! YODELAY YODELAY!"

The torture continued, and the students frantically covered their ears.

Well… except Car. He laughed and clapped along with the teacher's 'yodeling'.

But we all know Car isn't right in the head at times.

/

_Victor Vega: _

_SETTING UP A MECHNICAL SANTA CLAUSE! (He needs to lay off the cookies)_

_Mood: Christmas-y_

Victor sighed of relief as he finally found the electrical outlet behind the oven of the kitchen. He looked up and the large mechanical Santa Claus Troy had bought yesterday and positioned it right. "Alright Santa Clause! Ready to dance?" He asked the mechanical toy. "You can't answer me." Victor laughed. He pushed the small button on the toy's left hand and the toy began dancing and singing, sway side to side.

"_Have a very jolly holiday…" _The toy sang.

"That's right Nicholas! Show me how the North Pole rocks!" Victor said dancing along.

Suddenly, the toy's song became garbled and it began shaking in one place. "Uh-oh." Victor said. He sighed in frustration and hugged the toy still, panicking. The toy tipped over, making it both it and Victor fall to the floor, the toy on top of Victor.

"Help! Help!" Victor struggled getting the still shaking toy off him. "I'm too young for this!"

The house door opened and in came Victor's older brother, Troy, wearing gloves. Troy gasped when his saw Victor struggling with the toy. "Victor! What are you doing to my mechanical Santa!" Troy had worked really hard to make this a perfect Christmas. He even lost beauty sleep because of this. It didn't matter if his parents weren't in town, he was not going to let his idiot brother ruin it.

"Get off!" Victor cried, flailing his long legs.

Troy scoffed and picked up the Santa with ease, though the Santa was sliding of its mechanical parts. Finally, frustrated, Troy threw the Santa on the platform of the house, and turned back to Victor, who was pulling up his pants.

"Did you see that? Santa tried doing stuff to me! He's a very naughty man!" Victor cried, kicking the Santa.

"Victor!" Troy whined. "Stop being immature and help me bring in the tree!" Troy turned around and walked towards the open door.

"You bought a tree!" Victor asked, surprised.

"Duh!" Troy scoffed.

"But I thought you were gonna wait for Mom and Dad to come back in town." Victor replied.

"Well, obviously I didn't." Troy walked out the door.

Victor sighed, and started following Troy, when his phone rang. He ran over to the couch where his phone was and quickly checked his email. "Oh, awesome!" Victor cried.

"Awesome what?" Troy called, hearing Victor's excitement. "Awesome me?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make since! No, I just got an email from Sikowitz! I get to be Secret Santa for Andrea! Maybe I'll cheer her up!"

Without warning, Troy came in, pulling a giant tree- a tree that didn't even fit in the door- inside the house. "Look at my Christmas Tree!" Troy exclaimed.

Victor nodded. "I'm looking." He sat on the arm of the red couch of the living room.

"Well, come and help me!" Troy snapped.

Victor sighed and stood up and pulled the end of the tree, struggling, along with football- built Troy.

"Man, this tree is big!" Victor grunted.

"Well, it's not small!" Troy snapped.

/

Car chuckled as he ran down the stairs. The hallways were covered with ornaments and lighted garland. In the center of the plat formed staircase was a glittering Christmas Tree. "Hi! Christmas Beef?" Car asked, shoving a plate full of little beef patties with a candy cane shoved in it. Two students took some, not knowing the dangers that snack has.

"Have a beefy Christmas!" Car cried, happily.

The hallway door opened and in came Erin, Jay, and a bouncing Becca. "C'mon give me anybody else!"

"Jay! You are Victor's Secret Santa and that is that!" Erin exclaimed.

"But why can't I have anybody else?" Jay groaned.

"Hesaidhe'snotchangingit! Whycan'tyoujustdealwith! Whycan'tyoujustdealwithit!" Becca said quickly, jumping slightly.

Erin put her hand on the bouncing beauty's shoulders. "Becca, why are you bouncing like a toddler?"

"Idrankalotofcoffe! A lot! Ithinksevencups! Isthatevenalot! I'msorryifit'sbotheringyou!" Becca replied, take another swig of coffee.

"She's drinking coffee because of that stupid cricket in her RV." Jay rolled his eyes, annoyed. "The coffee's keeping her awake." Usually, Jay would comfort or at least kill the bug but right now, the fact of even buying a gift for _Victor Vega_ made his skin crawl in the wrong way.

"Lottacoffee!" Becca exclaimed.

Jay rolled his eyes, again. "Look, I don't wanna be Victor's Secret Santa." Jay said icily.

Erin looked at her nails. "Well… you… know… too bad." Erin grinned at Jay before running away.

Jay clenched his hand into a fist. "Stop bouncing!" He snapped at Becca, before grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

"Ican'tstop!" Becca exclaimed. Her brown hair bounced in all different directions, hitting Jay in the face multiple times. But Becca still couldn't help but smile at Jay's annoyance with the situation. That or the coffee was making her as hyper as Car.

/

By his locker, Victor saw Tory walking down the hall. "Hey Troy!" Victor was holding a little red bag in his hand.

"What?" Troy snapped, taking a swig of his water bottle.

Victor's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before he shook it off and opened his red Christmas gift. "I got Andrea her Christmas Gift!" Victor reached inside and took out a little pink clay guitar. "It's a little guitar! She loves music, so I got her a little instrument! It's like a ukulele!"

Troy blinked. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it at the Pottery Barn." Victor replied.

"So, lemme get this straight. A dude went inside _The Pottery Barn_, the gayest store in Los Angeles, made a little guitar and painted it pink." Troy smirked. "Victor, your gay is showing."

"At least I don't have a bejeweled water bottle!" Victor huffed, referring to the bejeweled water bottle Troy had in his hand.

"Chicks dig guys with feminist sides!" Troy huffed, hugging his water bottle.

Victor rolled his eyes, and put the clay guitar back inside it's bag. "I think it's creative. I made it with my own hands!"

Troy opened his mouth to say something, (probably an insult.) but then his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Whoa!"

Victor turned around to look at what Troy was gaping at. There behind them was the lanky Ruby, with a megaphone. And a struggling middle-aged man trying to pull an ice-cream cart. "Car Valentine. Car Valentine. Could Car Valentine please come over here?" Ruby said through the megaphone. "I'm Car Valentine!" Car said, turning away from the group of girl he was previously talking to and offering Christmas Beef.

"Well Car Valentine, get ready for your Secret Santa present! Larry here will be following you the whole day giving you free ice cream!" Ruby announced.

Car gasped and bounced up in the air. He hugged Ruby, lifting her in the air and spinning her around. Eventually, he dropped her back to the ground and bugged Larry about giving him ice cream. Ruby's pale face was flushed and she fanned herself. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" She giggled nervously.

But no one paid attention to her spastic comment, the whole crowded hallway was focused on the happy Car how irritated the middle-aged Larry. "C'mon Larry! Let's go to my class!"

Victor fiddled with the handle on his Christmas bag. He was now feeling unsure about how _creative _exactly his present was now that he had seen Ruby's. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Andrea's voice suddenly crept up on him and he slightly jumped. He turned towards Andrea, with a nervous smile. "Yeah, so cool." He said, his voice not being so convincing.

"Hey what do you have there?" Andrea asked, playing with a strand of her dark hair. She seemed to be a little better, but her voice still had a hint of sadness mixed in with the curiosity. Right now, it wasn't about her.

"Um… nothing!" Victor said frantically, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"Ow!" Sidney's voice was heard. Victor looked over her shoulder, seeing Sidney clutching her temple.

"Um… okay." Andrea said, unconvinced. She turned her attention back to Car, who was demanding Larry to carry the large ice cream cart up the stairs.

Victor bit his bottom lip. He was sure that all of his friends had creative presents ready for the Secret Santa thing, and he would have to be stuck with Sikowitz Christmas Yodeling.

Who knows? Maybe he people actually liked people yodeling during Christmas Eve on their porch?

Right?

One thought did come up during his panicking; _Who was his Secret Santa?_

* * *

**So this was a challenge at the Topaz Awards. It has become slightly-famous here in the Victorious Archive and currently #2 in the Victorious Forums. Check it out!**


End file.
